Matter Splatter Galaxy
The Matter Splatter Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. Matter Splatter is a common and primary stage element in the galaxy and it consists of droplets of matter that act as disappearing and reappearing platforms that Mario/Luigi can only stand on when seen, otherwise he'll fall into Space. Magikoopas are the only enemies in the whole galaxy. The galaxy is unlocked by getting 50 Power Stars and completing Heavy-Metal Mecha Bowser in the Toy Time Galaxy. Planets/Areas Starting Planet This is the first 3-D area in the level. It is a what seems to be a large room, however, Mario/Luigi can only stand on the parts he can see. There are tiny droplets of matter, and Mario/Luigi must jump in the puddles of matter they make. He must avoid the Magikoopas in order to get to the pipe. 2D-like Area Even though this area appears in 2D, Mario/Luigi can still fall off the edge towards the player. This place is a dark area with more matter droplets that Mario/Luigi must follow to get to the pipe. More Magikoopas are present here, trying to stop Mario/Luigi. Spring Mario (or Luigi) Area This is a 2-D area in the level. During this part, Mario/Luigi must grab a Spring Mushroom and climb a wall by bouncing to reach a pipe at the top. There is an ascending spotlight of matter that Mario must follow or he will fall off the planet. Hidden Platforms Area This is the second 3-D area in the level. In this second dark part of the level, a small group of platforms lead to the Power Star, but are hidden until the spotlight of matter shines on them, which Mario/Luigi must, once again, follow. Once Mario reaches the Power Star, there is a Magikoopa that will appear, trying to prevent him from, receiving the star. However, the Magikoopa can easily be avoided. Missions Watch Your Step Mario/Luigi lands on a solid platform. He then has to pass the planet until he reaches a green Warp Pipe. In this area, Mario/Luigi must follow the matter spotlight while he Wall-Jumps up walls to get to the top and into the next area. In the next area, Mario/Luigi must jump up pink platforms and destroy the Item Crystal there to release a Spring Mushroom. Mario/Luigi must then bounce up to a Question Coin to move the spotlight. Mario/Luigi must then bounce up platforms while following the spotlight to the reach the top, where a Sling Star blasts him a small distance to the next area. After being blasted onto this new area and becoming regular Mario/Luigi (he automatically becomes normal after being blasted by the Sling Star), Mario/Luigi must travel through the maze of platforms while following the spotlight. If he reaches a dead-end, it will most likely lead to him falling into Space and losing a life, unless he uses a Long-Jump back on to the correct path. In every group of four Star Bits, a Magikoopa will appear and try to hinder Mario/Luigi's progress. Once Mario/Luigi comes close enough to the Power Star, the spotlight will begin to shrink, forcing him to either jump for the star, or fall in Space and lose a life. Enemies *Magikoopas Planets Visited *Starting Planet *2D-Like Area *Spring Mario (or Luigi) Area *Hidden Platforms Area Trivia *The Matter Splatter Area in the Ghostly Galaxy is very similar to this galaxy but smaller. *The layout of the Maze Walkway Planet in the Flash Black Galaxy is extremely similar to the Hidden Platforms Area of this galaxy. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy